


Tastes like Honey

by omia65



Series: Of Milk and Men [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omia65/pseuds/omia65
Summary: Stiles grinds down on Derek’s lap, the alpha hard beneath him.  “And this doesn’t count as a signal.  Lots of people fuck without it meaning anything.”            “Not me.”  Derek growls.  His hands grab Stiles’s waist, stopping his movements.  “This means something to me.”            “Me too.”  Stiles says.  He bares his throat, loving the reaction it gets from Derek.  The alpha’s eyes stray to his neck and he licks his lips as though he can barely hold back from biting Stiles.  “Fuck, Derek, of course I want you to claim me.”Or:  Derek gets jealous when Stiles is working in the club.





	

            There are days Stiles loves his job.  He gets to make alphas hot and horny and then walk away, knowing that they will never be able to do anything more than have a taste of his milk.  Knowing that the taste will linger, driving them crazy.  That they’ll think of him the next time they’re jerking off.  It’s a powerful rush.  

            “You do porn?”  Scott had asked the first time Stiles told him about his job.  “Really, Stiles?  I thought you were all about omega rights.”

            “I am.”  Stiles had said, a little defensively.  But, Scott was an alpha and had a hard time understanding these things.  “It’s about empowerment.  I’m in control of my body.”

            “Huh.”  Scott had said, not entirely convinced.

            “And it’s not porn if I’m not actually have sex with people.”

            And it’s not porn.  It’s not even like he’s working at a strip club.  Omegas have every right to go topless.  He only ever goes completely naked when he knows he’s about to see Derek, and that’s only because he loves how much it drives the alpha wild.  The rest of the time, he stays in uniform.  Which, to be fair, isn’t much more than tight black shorts, but Stiles like how his butt looks in them.  

            So, yeah.  The job is great, the dress code fine, and his boss is - pun fully intended - fucking awesome.  

            But there are days that Stiles hates his job.  Days when Derek doesn’t show up, days when alphas get too grabby or their dates get too jealous.  Days when Boyd has to pull people away from Stiles and toss them out of the club with a warning not to come back.  Well, it’s pretty great to see Boyd just lift people into the air and carry them away from Stiles, but the part before Boyd arrives is never fun.  

            And then there’s today.  A fucking disaster.  Lydia called in sick, so Stiles is stuck working the bar in the VIP lounge instead of the one in downstairs.  Derek is here, but he’s spent the last hour in a heated conversation with a beta Stiles doesn’t recognize.  He’s not jealous.  He’s just - annoyed, that’s all.

            Fucking pissed, actually.  So he does something he normally doesn’t.  He grabs the closest alpha and says, “Wanna drink from the source?”  The omegas who work in the club use their milk to make the drinks, but actually drinking from their breast is a no-no, unless you’re in the VIP lounge.  Even then, it’s the omegas’ choice if anyone gets to drink their milk like that.  And, normally, Stiles doesn’t let anyone but Derek do that.  Hasn’t since about a month into working here, actually.  Tonight, though, Stiles doesn’t care.  He leans over the bar and wiggles his eyebrows.  “I’m waiting.”        

            And what alpha is going to turn that offer down?  The man leans in, but he’s barely touched Stiles when there’s an awful roar and the whole room goes silent.   _Shit._  Maybe making Derek jealous wasn’t such a great idea.

            The alpha gets yanked off of Stiles and thrown on the floor.  Stiles is dragged across the bar.  He’s not ashamed to admit that he’s turned on by Derek’s show of strength.  Derek slams Stiles onto the seat the alpha had previously been sitting on.  “What the fuck, Stiles?”

            Stiles is feeling particularly stubborn today.  “What’s your problem, dude?  I told him he could.”

            Derek growls at him.  He turns to the alpha on the floor and says, “ _Mine._ ”  

            “Uh, Derek?  Not yours.”  Stiles reminds the alpha.  “See?  No bite?”

            Derek turns back to him, eyes flashing dangerously.  “Mine.”  He says again, and the possessiveness should scare Stiles.  Instead, it sends a shiver down his spine.  

            Still, Stiles isn’t really in the mood for Derek to suddenly go all growly and possessive over Stiles doing his job.  Derek’s the one who hired him, the one who told him what the job entailed.  He has no right to get upset about it.

            “I’m working.”  He reminds Derek shortly.  

            “You don’t work here.”  Derek says.

            “Are you firing me?”

            Derek’s hold on Stiles tightens.  “No.”  He snaps.  The alpha struggles for a moment to calm down enough so he can form full sentences.  “You don’t work in the VIP lounge.  You work downstairs.”

            “Lydia is sick.”  Stiles says.  “Which you’d know, if you had even bothered to say hello to me.”  He glares over at the beta Derek had been talking to.  Derek follows his gaze, and Stiles can see when the alpha puts two and two together.

            _Jealous_ starts playing - something Stiles is sure Erica is behind - as the two of them stare at each other for what feels like hours.  Derek suddenly yanks Stiles towards the elevator.  “We need to talk.”  
            “I’m working.”  Stiles protests, but barely.  

            “Erica will cover you.  Upstairs, now.”

            Derek doesn’t say anything as the elevator silently glides upstairs to what Stiles likes to think of as his Bat Cave.  He drops Stiles’s hand when the doors open and crosses the room.  Pours himself a drink at the tiny wet bar in the corner.  

            “You’re jealous.”  Derek says after a few moments.  “Of what?  That beta was one of my business partners from the restaurant.”

            “I’m jealous?  You’re one to talk.”  Stiles snaps back.  “I was doing my fucking job, Derek.”

            “You let that alpha drink from you because you saw me with someone else.”

            “I let him drink from me because I’m having a shitty day and you ignoring me completely didn’t make it any better.”  Stiles says.  “And what the hell was all that growly ‘mine’ business?”

            Derek has the grace to look ashamed.  “Sorry.”  He says, all gruff and business-like.  

            “Great.  I still want to know what it was about.”;

            There’s a long pause, long enough that Stiles makes his way over to the bar and pours himself a shot of whiskey.  He downs it and slams the glass back on the bar.  

            “What do you think, Stiles?”  Derek all but roars.  Stiles doesn’t flinch.  He’s been around alphas enough that they don’t bother him.  Derek continues in a slightly lower voice.  “My alpha sees you as mine.”

            “And what do you see me as?”

            “I want you.”  Derek says, and Stiles doesn’t know if he’s surprised or if it just confirms everything he’s felt since they first met.  “Fuck, Stiles, don’t you know?”

            “I’ve known that you want me.”  Stiles shoots backs.  And of course he knows.  He’s the only one in the club that has ever had sex with Derek, ever been up in his secret little hideaway at the top of the club.  Ever sleepily cuddled with the alpha, felt the alpha’s teeth scrape across his neck.  But in the back of his mind, he never thought the alpha wanted more than that.  Not with him.  “But that doesn’t explain the possessiveness.”

            Derek grabs Stiles and pulls him tight against his body.  He leans in and whispers, his breath hot against Stiles’s neck, “No, Stiles.  Not like that.”

            “Like what, then?”

            “I want to claim you.”  Derek says in a rush.  He captures Stiles’s mouth in a kiss, stopping the rush of things Stiles has to say to that.  The kiss is hard, Derek biting on his lip and tugging.  “Stiles, I like you.  All of you.”

            Stiles pushes Derek until he’s sitting on the couch and Stiles can climb on top of him.  “You wanna claim me, alpha?”  He asks.  He’s waiting for Derek to laugh, to say no, but that doesn’t happen.  

            “I was just waiting for you to ask.”  Derek says.  “Only you don’t pick up on signals.”

            “I don’t?”  Stiles asks incredulously.  “Me?  You’re the one who doesn’t express emotion, big guy.”  He grinds down on Derek’s lap, the alpha hard beneath him.  “And this doesn’t count as a signal.  Lots of people fuck without it meaning anything.”

            “Not me.”  Derek growls.  His hands grab Stiles’s waist, stopping his movements.  “This means something to me.”

            “Me too.”  Stiles says.  He bares his throat, loving the reaction it gets from Derek.  The alpha’s eyes stray to his neck and he licks his lips as though he can barely hold back from biting Stiles.  “Fuck, Derek, of course I want you to claim me.”

            And he does.  Stiles realizes that the highlight of his day is seeing Derek, even if all they do is say hi before rushing off in different directions.  He was happy that Derek was so possessive of him around the other alpha.  It makes him feel wanted and safe and loved.  

            Maybe they should be having this conversation when he’s actually fully dressed and not in his work uniform.  Maybe they should wait and discuss it rationally.  But that’s not what either of them want.  Stiles knows he wants to be Derek’s, has wanted it from the moment they met.  And Derek’s saying the same to him.  So why not bond?

            “Gonna bite you.”  Derek says, tracing his finger over the spot where he’ll bite Stiles.  “Gonna make you mine.”  He nuzzles against Stiles, his breath hot against Stiles’s bare skin.  

            “Do it.”  Stiles says, his voice catching in his throat.  “Come on, alpha.  Mark me and knot me and bite me.  Do it.”

            Derek growls, so low that Stiles feels it rushing through his body more than he hears it.  “Not here.  At my place.”

            “Not waiting any longer, alpha.”  Stiles says, unbuttoning Derek’s shirt as he speaks.  “Besides, we met here, you took your first drink from me here, knotted me here for the first time.  Claim me here too.”

            “Hard to argue with that.”  Derek says, and then he kisses Stiles.  It’s bruising and possessive and perfect, but it doesn’t distract Stiles from the fact that Derek’s still wearing all of his clothes and he is still in his work uniform.

            “Clothes off.”  He pants out when they break apart.  Derek grins, helping Stiles out of his shorts.  Stiles drops to his knees in front of Derek, letting the alpha deal with his shirt while Stiles undoes his pants.  

            Derek is beautiful naked, all sharp lines and strong muscles.  There’s not an inch of him that doesn’t scream _powerful alpha_.  And his cock - well, Stiles could talk for days about how perfect Derek’s cock is.  Stiles leans in and mouths at the head, teasingly slow.  Runs his tongue along the thick vein that travels the length of his cock.  Savors the salty taste.  For all the times they’ve fucked, Stiles rarely gets a chance to taste Derek.  Now that he’s got his chance, he’s not going to give it up anytime soon.  And Derek’s perfectly content to grab a fistful of Stiles’s hair and fuck into his mouth at a slow, steady pace.  

            Stiles is dripping slick by the time he pulls off of Derek, the back of his thighs coated in the thick fluid.  Derek picks him up easily and sets him on the couch before leaning over him.  “God, you’re perfect.”  Derek says.  Stiles grins up at him, knowing full well that his face already looks thoroughly fucked.  

            “Come on, alpha.”  Stiles begs, pulling his legs up to show off his hole.  And that does it.  Any trace of control that Derek may have had left is gone.  He’s got two fingers fucking into Stiles before he even knows what’s happening.  Stiles moans.  “I’m already slick, just get in me.”

            Derek’s grin is dangerous and predatory.  He hooks one of Stiles’s legs over his shoulder, giving him perfect access to his hole.  His fingers are barely out when his cock shoves in, not wasting any time.  

            “Fuck!”  Stiles screams as Derek bottoms out.  He feels perfectly full.  Derek doesn’t give him much time to adjust to the feeling before he starts moving, not that Stiles minds.  They’ve done this enough times that Derek knows exactly how to hit his prostate with each thrust.  Stiles goes from blissed out to barely coherent in a matter of seconds.  He knows he’s babbling nonsense - “Alpha” and “More” and “Fuck” - but he doesn’t care.  He’s too caught up in how good everything feels.  

            “So good, baby.”  Derek groans.  One hand grips Stiles’s thigh while his other hand travels up Stiles’s chest and pinches and tugs at one nipple, then the other.  The sudden feeling of milk dripping down his chest and sides makes Stiles writhe beneath Derek.  The alpha smears the milk into Stiles’s skin.  His touch is like fire to Stiles.  

            Stiles leans upward, tilting his head, asking for a kiss.  Derek leans in, first capturing one of Stiles’s nipples and drinking from him.  The taste of his own milk is still on Derek’s lips when Stiles finally gets his kiss.  He licks into Derek’s mouth, chasing the taste.  

            “I want your knot.”  Stiles manages to say when they break apart.  “Please, alpha?”

            Derek smiles, and Stiles melts under how perfect he looks like that.  “Patience, little omega.”  He teases, even though Stiles can feel the way his knot is starting to form and catch against the rim of Stiles’s hole.  

            Stiles rakes his fingers down Derek’s arms, the welts fading instantly with his powers.  “Now.”  Stiles demands.  His hips buck upwards, meeting Derek partway.  “Come on, alpha.  Knot me.  Bite me.”

            Derek’s hand is still slick with Stiles’s milk when he reaches down and takes hold of Stiles’s cock.  He doesn’t move his hand, just lets Stiles buck up into him each time Derek pushes into him.  It feels heavenly, pushing Stiles over the edge.  He comes all over Derek’s hand with a loud moan.  

            Derek’s grin turns even more predatory.  He shifts them, pulling Stiles up so that Stiles is now riding him.  He thrusts into Stiles a few more times before knotting.  Stiles loves how full he feels on Derek’s knot - just pushing the edge of too much, and it’s perfect.  But he doesn’t have much time to think about the knot before there’s a sharp pressure on his neck.  He tilts his head more, giving Derek all the access he needs to bite down.  There’s a flash of pain before the warmth of the bond spreads through him, and somehow he’s coming again.  

            He collapses against Derek’s chest once the alpha lets go of his neck.  For a moment neither of them speak, breathing hard and just savoring the feeling of the bond between them forming.  Stiles tilts his head up.  Derek captures his lips in a soft kiss, gentler than he’s ever kissed Stiles before.  Somehow it’s even hotter than the bruising kisses Stiles is used to.  

            “Fuck, that was amazing.”  Stiles says.  He bites his lip, then takes a chance.  They’re bonded, after all.  “Love you, Derek.”

            Derek growls, low and content.  “Love you too.”  He says.  

            Stiles can’t help the yawn that escapes him.  He has a habit of getting sleepy when he’s knotted, and now is no different.  But this time, he feels like he’s home.  

            “I think the whole club heard us.”  He says, drifting off to the sound of Derek’s laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I can only write sappy endings. Whoops. It's a little fluffier than I intended, but I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
